To see you smile
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 30 Smiles community at LiveJournal. Claim. Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku. No pairings or shounenai.Warning. Out Of Characterness lies within.1.Fairy Tale. 2.Weak heart. 3.Empty the pocket. 4.Bull's Eye. 5.Floral Scent. 6.Say it LOUD!.Etc.
1. The man in the Moon

Document Opened: 04/22/2007, 03:15am.

Authors Note:

For the 30Smiles community. Over at LiveJournal.

Claim: Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku. No pairings or shounen-ai.

Theme/Prompt: 26: Fairy Tale.

Time-Line is pre-journey. Sometime after he brought Goku to the temple. But after Goku's burial arc.

Warning: Much Out of Character-ness primarily on Sanzo's part.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

He didn't know what it was. All he knew at the moment was that he couldn't sleep. He rolled over to see where the moon light was streaming in through the window.

The moon was full and bright tonight so he carefully got out of bed and quietly opened his door.

Careful about shutting it back as well, He snuck down the hall until he came to one of the doors that led to outside.

Quietly he opened the door and stepped out and closed it back.

"Can't sleep?"

After nearly jumping literally he turned around and saw Sanzo sitting near one of the wooden beams.

He came over and sat not too far away. "Did I wake you?"

"I was out here before you monkey." He dropped his butt on the ground and rubbed it out with his foot. He noticed how the boy was looking up at the moon.

"Hey Sanzo. It looks like there's a face on the moon."

Goku then turned to look at him.

It gave him an idea, also something that his master used on him a couple of times when he was younger.

"Well they say there is a man on the moon."

"Really. But isn't he lonely on the moon by himself?"

He looked at Sanzo eyes holding a certain curiosity.

"I doubt it since another part goes that the stars keep him company."

He seemed satisfied with the answer.

"That's good. It would be sad if he had to be way up there all by himself. But how did he get up there anyway?"

He tilted his head in thought.

"No one knows. The only other thing that goes with the story is that when you tell him farewell for the night he grants you rest."

"Really. Let's try it!"

Before he could even reply Goku had already started off.

Not long later he stopped his one sided conversation with the moon. He also told Sanzo good night before he bounded off smiling.

After he was gone Sanzo looked toward the moon again himself. "Well whatever works."

Authors Note:

Again I know that primarily Sanzo is Out of Character.

I added my own part about the man in the moon.

With if you tell him goodnight he grants you rest parts.

So I make no claim to own the man in the moon story.

On that note I'm working on my own fairytale series that will be posted within the next month.

If not here than it will also be at MediaMiner and FictionPress

I'm RogueWarrior869 almost everywhere.

Later!

04/22/2007, 05:21am.


	2. When did I start to care?

Document Opened: 04/22/2007, 11:49pm.

Authors Note:

Gah! It didn't keep any of the separators I have placed in the original document. I'll be working on fixing that soon.

Onto it then.-.

Theme/Prompt: 23: Weak Heart.

(!2:32am. It took me forever to pick which theme to do. ;--;.)

Claim:

Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku. No pairings or shounen-ai.

Warning: Out of Character-ness. I'm putting this in all of them.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

He was supposed to be cold and not give a damn about anything or anyone other than himself.

Only somehow that had been tampered with by a certain monkey. The aforementioned one had sustained an injury during battle earlier and due to a small infection it caused him to have a light fever. Which according to Hakkai should have broken or at least started going down about midnight.

It was almost two in the morning and still the same.

For the moment with Hakkai and Gojyo sharing a room next door he was left alone with both Goku and his own thoughts.

Logic states that the monkey will wake up later and complain about being hungry, He'll whack him with the harisen and they can continue westward. His thoughts though were on when.

Upon hearing a light noise from Goku he glanced over as golden eyes started to slowly open. "Sanzo..?"

He couldn't help to smirk a little. At least he got an answer

to one thing.

Authors Note:

Wow, that's short. Later people!.-.

04/23/2007, 01:36am.

P.S. MediaMiner . org is holding a maximum fanfic contest.

Definitely worth checking out.;b.

04/23/2007, 01:38am.


	3. A peach is a peach is a peach

Document Opened: 04/28/2007, 04:33am.

Authors Note:

Review reply:

To. Sarah.

First off many thanks for the reviews.-.

The reason I had them labeled as ooc was because I thought I may have had Sanzo coming off a little too soft.

And again many thanks for reviewing. Cookie for you.-.

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

For the 30Smiles community at LiveJournal.

Theme/Prompt: 34: Empty the Pocket.

Pre-journey, No spoilers. Chibi Goku set before they met Gojyo and Hakkai.

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sanzo was on his way to find Goku after he had been complained to that the boy had been stealing from the Merciful Goddesses peach tree again.

Sanzo gave an annoyed sigh. No matter how many times he told him to, Goku would not leave the peach tree alone.

Even with the use of the harisen on a couple of occasions.

He was just turning the corner when someone bumped into him, He managed but barely to keep from falling but however the other person had failed to do so.

"Ow." Goku had gotten up. "Hey Sanzo. I was lookin' for ya."

Sanzo crossed his arms."I could say the same."

Goku then looked a little confused.

"You were looking for yourself?"

Sanzo whacked him with the harisen after doing so Goku but his arms on head and replied that, that had hurt.

"Look Goku did you or did you not steal from the peach tree?"

"I didn't steal from it. Honest!"

Goku gave him pleading eyes that he was almost tempted to believe until he saw something sticking out of the boys pocket.

"Really. What's in your pocket Goku?"

"Huh. Oh, that. It's why I was looking for you."

He pulled out a slightly squished peach.

"Aw man it got a little smushy."

"Didn't you just tell me that you didn't take anything from the tree?" Sanzo was looking at him with accusing eyes.

"You asked if I had stole any. I went to the tree and asked but no one answered and then one fell and I got that one."

'And that must have been when one of the monks saw him. Though I doubt they would believe it.'

He lightly shook his head in mild annoyance.

"Well I did get this for ya since I heard you missed lunch but it got a little squished when I fell."

He looked a little disappointed before he immediately lit up again. "That's okay. I'll go get you another one."

He bounded off smiling with his newly self appointed task.

Sanzo could only lightly shake his head and then wonder if he had enough aspirin.

///////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I kind of like how this turned out.

Later people!

04/28/2007, 06:36am.


	4. When hold up's go wrong

Document Opened: 07/13/2007, 10:37pm.

Authors Note:

I would have updated this sooner had I known I still had my claim. For over a month I thought I lost it.

I got to check and I still have it.:).

Claim: Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku. No pairing or shounen-ai.

No.1: Bulls eye.

Pre-journey, Sanzo and long haired Goku.

Happy Friday the 13th.-.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\/////////

"Drop the gun or I'll kill the kid."

On their way back to the temple from a task given to Sanzo from the Sanbutsushin, the two were ambushed by a small group of demon bandits.

One of them had Goku at knife point and Sanzo had his gun carefully aimed at the demon. The other two were on either side of Sanzo at least three feet away. Ready to strike when he dropped the weapon.

Unfortunately for them he wasn't deciding whether or not to drop the gun, he was lining up his shot and fired. After being freed Goku ran and knocked one demon out while Sanzo shot the other one.

After all was done Goku was standing near Sanzo with his arms behind his head. He had a cocky smile on his face. "Ya know for bandits they sure weren't bright."

////////\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////

Authors Note:

Referring to Goku's last line. They heard them before they came out and made their presence physically known.

I know that things could have gone differently but I wanted to get this in to the 30Smiles community. Another two weeks and I really would have lost my claim.:p.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever.-.

07/14/2007, 04:06am.


	5. The scent of a flower

Document Opened: 07/16/2007, 03:10am.

Authors Note:

For the 30Smiles community.

Claim: Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku.

Theme/Prompt: No.9. Floral Scent.

This one is pre-journey and chibi-Goku.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

And intentionally short.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\//////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

It smelled sweet. Not too strong but not weak either.

He had gone a little outside the temple grounds today. The sky was bright, the sun was shining and a light breeze was in the air.

It seemed like a good enough day to explore a little it was then he spotted the flower there. It's coloring got his attention so he stopped to smell it. There were a few others like it around, as well as some others.

It's scent was so nice that he smiled brightly at the flower.He picked it and decided to show Sanzo. Maybe he would know what kind it was?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

It is really intended to be that short.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever.-.

07//16/2007, 03:20am.

07/16/2007, 03:44am.

Had to add on to it because the original was too short.;--;.

Later!-.


	6. Surrounded by idiots

Document Opened: 07/19/2007, 04:23pm.

Authors Note:

The song that's being referenced in this one, is called: Shout!

I think it's by the 'Isley brothers.'

A fun song at that.:).

Actually this was inspired by that song when I was listening to it a couple of minutes ago.

For the 30Smiles community over at LiveJournal.

Theme/Prompt.: No.8. Say it LOUD!

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

Disclaimers: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p. And the song Shout! belongs to the Isley Brothers. I think. :b.

///////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\/////////

Sanzo just re-adjusted his position in the front passengers seat after he yelled and whacked both Gojyo and Goku over the head with the harisen for arguing rather _loudly_ over food _again_.

He crossed his arms and had his eyes closed and his head tilted a little downward. "I swear, you two idiots make me wanna shout sometimes."

"A little bit louder now?"

Hakkai chimed in and something of playful smile on his face, He honestly couldn't resist.

"Or a little bit softer now?" Gojyo added from the back catching to what Hakkai meant. He had a smirk on his face.

Goku was lightly laughing in the back in the back.

Sanzo was certain his eye had to have been twitching or something by now. _'I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////

Authors Note:

This was quite fun to write.:).

Later!-.

07/19/2007, 04:49pm.


	7. Fixing a bad dream

Document Opened: 07/20/2007, 06:29am.

Authors Note:

I actually started this in my my notebook, riding in the car between 06:31-06:50pm yesterday.

I got a few lines in and well I'll be finishing it here.:).

Oh, and just to clear up about the fact that this and 10Hugs are still getting updated, even though there listed as complete. I list them that way since none of the drabbles/one-shots connect to each other.

This won't be done until I have reached 30. and for

10Hugs...well 10.

For the 30Smiles community over at LiveJournal.

Theme/Prompt: No.22.: Cheer up! or Stop crying.

This will include elements of both.

Disclaimer:Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p.

This is pre-journey, when Goku is still the same age he was when Sanzo freed him. So chibi-Goku.

////////////\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\

It was currently nighttime in Shangri-La. Almost everyone in town was asleep, save for some, who were enjoying the night.

At the Chang'an temple, nearly everyone was asleep as well. Well, almost all, except for one who was not up by choice. This young one was sitting up in his bed, in the slightly darkened room. Tightly holding his pillow to his chest and really only wanting one thing there with him. But that couldn't be done since he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow.

He had awoken with a start after some kind of nightmare, he couldn't quite remember what. But it left him feeling scared and at the moment he also felt a bit alone.

He was trying to hold back a couple of tears that were threatening to fall from his golden eyes.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

Since it was so late he was able to get into the temple easily.

His mission ended earlier than expected and so he started back earlier that evening. He was on his way to his room, he knew he would have to deal with the Sanbutsushin and a hyperactive monkey probably asking him a thousand questions tomorrow.

Speaking of which he stopped in front of said monkey's door, he thought he heard something coming from the room.

_'Probably just muttering in his sleep or something.' _

He was about to continue when he heard it again, it sounded like a sniffling noise. That was odd since this wasn't the first time he left the boy here while off attending to some task from the Sanbutsushin.

He could leave and pass it off as the kid probably talking in his sleep, and just as easily as thought came, it went. He was already carefully turning the doorknob.

///////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\

He didn't think he was going to sleep again anytime soon, like he had done many times before, he sat and waited for the sun to rise. That would mean Sanzo would be back soon and maybe he could forget the bad feeling from the dream.

He was lost in those thoughts and didn't hear his door open.

"Goku?"

///////////\\\\\\\\

Upon opening the door he saw the boy sitting up in the bed looking different than normal. "Goku?"

Slightly watery gold eyes looked up in surprise. and the next thing Sanzo knew Goku was clinging to him like a lifeline.

"It was awful! I had a really bad dream and I can't remember what, but it was bad and I woke up and it was still dark and I felt scared."

The boy had said that fairly fast and Sanzo was only able to catch a couple of words that were 'Bad dream' and 'Scared'.

Goku apparently had a nightmare, He sighed. He couldn't just whack him with harisen for being hyper.

So he opted for something his master had done with him when he had similar problem, when he was just a little younger than Goku.

Goku had let go and Sanzo sat on the boy's bed and Goku came and sat near Sanzo. "So, you had a nightmare?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember what it was about though."

He was starting to feel better now that Sanzo was here. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Then how do you know it was a bad dream if you don't remember what it was about?"

" 'Cause when I woke up I was scared."

Sanzo gave out another minor sigh. "Look, just go to sleep and you'll forget about it that way."

"But what if it comes back?"

"I doubt it will. Just try and sleep.Think of meatbuns or something."

"Okay..."

The boy seemed a little hesitant for a moment. Sanzo knew that look. he had a similar reaction when it was him and his master. "I'll stay until you go to sleep."

Goku had to some surprise of Sanzo's part hugged him and smiled brightly.

Sanzo could only temporarily wonder why he had done this. This was something more or less for a parent or a sibling to do. He glanced over at Goku who had fallen asleep beside him.

He shifted lightly in his seat, he started to doze off

there as well.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////

Authors Note:

Longest thing I've wrote for this so far.:).

I may change a couple of parts in here later on.

Well I gotta go.

Many thanks for the reviews in this so far.-.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever.-.

07/20/2007, 08:35am.


	8. So positvely uncertain

Document Opened: 07/23/2007, 11:53pm.

Authors Note:

For the 30Smiles community over at LiveJournal.

Theme/Prompt: No.33. Isn't it Ironic.

Warning: Aside from possible out of character-ness, minor spoilers for episode 21/22. This takes place in episode 22.

I'm taking these off of complete until it really is.

I think I would like to officially list these as complete when they really are.:).

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\//////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\///////

He was almost certain that they would be _really _mad at him. He had taken off his limiter on purpose, but for a good reason. He hadn't wanted Sanzo to die. Not to mention he also in one way or another injured the people that he had come to know and care for as his family, friends.

He was sitting in a chair near the bed where Sanzo was sitting and reading his paper. The monk had done less than he had expected, it had still hurt though. He was still looking at the floor. Thinking about it he couldn't help but laugh, he had been almost so sure that they were going to be _really_ mad at him.

"What's so funny?" Sanzo glanced over to the boy who was still looking at the floor, smiling like he had figured out some great secret or something.

"Nothing at all."

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Not to sure about Sanzo's end line but, all in all I kind of like how this came out.:).

Later!-. 07/24/2007, 01:41am.


	9. It's not half bad

Document Opened: 09/02/2007, 01:38am.

Authors Note:

For the 30Smiles community.

Theme/Prompt: No.11. Sweet Chili. (There are two others for this, but chili works best.,.)

Claim: Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku. Non-pairing of course.:b.

Pre-Journey, as usual after "Fated Guys" and "Be There". So long haired Goku. Also possible out of character-ness warning.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\

This was Hakkai's fault. He had been teaching the monkey how to cook a few things and earlier that day Hakkai was standing behind Goku when he asked him if he would try it.

And to top that off he'd be damned if the kid wasn't looking at him with slightly hopeful big gold eyes. And Hakkai just stood behind Goku with that smile on his face, there was no way out of that one.

So he agreed and the boy just smiled big before running off at the mouth about it's taste. Before Sanzo could shoot him for being a noisy idiot, Goku and Hakkai left to go 'prepare'. But not before Hakkai popped his head back in to tell him what time to come later.

/////\\\\////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\

So now he and Gojyo who had been the first to 'agree' were sitting at the table. "Goku's cooking can't be that bad if Hakkai's teaching him right?"

Gojyo idly glanced over toward the kitchen.

"Beats the hell outta me." Sanzo had his arms crossed and his tilted downward with his eyes closed.

It was then that Hakkai and Goku came in with a pot with a closed lid.

Goku set it in the middle of the table and removed the lid.

Steam came from the pot when he removed the lid.

"Doesn't smell half bad monkey." Gojyo looked at the pot.

Hakkai took the moment to hand Sanzo and Gojyo a spoon and they each dipped into the pot.

He had to admit it didn't smell bad at least, Goku was watching the two of them waiting on what their reactions would be.

Gojyo was the first to try it. "Not half bad for monkey cooking."

Sanzo was next, upon trying it he was a little surprised that it had a sweetness to it. "It's not bad."

Goku was happy since it came out better than he had expected. Hakkai had tried it first since he had been teaching him and told him how that batch was. That's why he had gone with Goku when he wanted ask Gojyo and Sanzo to try it.

And the rest of the time went well up until Gojyo and Goku started arguing for calling each other "Monkey" and "Water sprite.".

//////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

The last line is kinda rushed since I needed to get this finished.

So I'm a little unsure about it.

Well I'm off. Later people!-.

Finished: 09/03/2007, 07:59pm.


End file.
